Se Termino
by Akuma Sheryl
Summary: cuando crees que el amor se acaba, es mejor no luchar contra la corriente... mal summary... mi primer mimtato, es pero que les guste... dejen reviews x faaa!


_**Se termino**_

-Se acabo-

-¿Qué cosa?-

-Todo lo nuestro, absolutamente todo… se acabo-

-Si- dijo secamente- ¿Es todo lo que ibas a decirme?-

-¿No puedes tener ni un poco de consideración conmigo?-

-Nunca he tenido consideración con nadie, ¿Por qué sería diferente contigo?-

-Si quiera por todo lo que pasamos juntos Matt…-

-Tu fuiste la que lo dijo no, se acabo… no hay nada mas que hacer ni que decir Mimi…-

-Tienes razón…- decía tristemente- todo termino y ya…-

-Si… ¿Algo mas que desees decirme?-

-Si-

-Entonces dilo ya-

-¿Qué fue lo que pasó?- pregunto ella- ¿Qué hice mal o que hicimos mal para que lo nuestro no funcionara?-

Matt suspiro pesadamente y tardo un poco en contestar la pregunta, pero termino respondiendo…

-No fue tu culpa ni tampoco la mía, simplemente las cosas no se dieron Mimi… nada más…-

-¿Solo eso piensas decir?-

-¿Qué esperabas que te dijera? ¿Qué fue mi culpa? No Mimi, para mi no fue así…-

-Para ti las cosas no son como realmente deben ser, pero no importa… me da gusto que esta tortura se halla acabado-

-Si deseabas irte pudiste haberlo hecho, nada te mantenía atada a mí y lo sabes…-

-Si, es por eso que te digo que se acabo… me voy- dijo parándose de la mesa y dándole la espalda a Matt-

-¿A dónde piensas ir?-

-No creo que te interese-

-Solo es curiosidad, no es que me importe mucho-

Cada palabra dicha por el rubio le dolía en el alma a Mimi, pensar que el era la persona de la que se enamoro un día… pero debía ser fuerte y no derrumbarse, después de todo fue ella quien daba fin a todo…

-Me regreso a New York, mis padres ya están enterados de que regreso y me están esperando-

-Todo esto ya lo habías planeado ¿cierto?-

Mimi pensó en si decirle la verdad o no, pero opto por hablarle de frente; ella no sería como el…

-Te mentiría si te digo que no lo había hecho, todo lo tenía preparado y solo esperaba el momento en terminar con esto, esperaba que llegara este momento-

-Entonces no veo el motivo por el cual sigues aquí- dijo el fríamente- ya dijiste todo lo que tenías que decir y yo igual-

-Tienes razón, ya no tengo nada que hacer aquí-

Camino lentamente hacia la puerta del departamento, como dándole un ultimo vistazo a todo el lugar; sentía tristeza por abandonar todo de esa manera… pero ella tenía razón, todo se había terminado y no tenía motivos para quedarse al lado de Matt a sufrir con el, era algo que no soportaba…

-Una última pregunta Matt- hablo ella y el solo quedo en silencio esperando la pregunta- ¿Alguna vez me quisiste? ¿Alguna vez me amaste así como yo a ti?-

Matt sol se quedaba en silencio, temiendo responder alguna tontería e iniciar un nuevo pleito con Mimi… opto por no responder y Mimi interpreto el silencio perfectamente…

-Ya veo…- dijo ella triste y con una pequeña lagrima en su mejilla- Ahora veo que en verdad no tengo nada que hacer aquí… adiós Matt…- hablo mientras habría la puerta-

-¿No fuiste tu la que dijo que el "adiós" mata toda esperanza de que dos personas se vuelvan a ver?-

-Por eso te lo digo- respondió simplemente- no se lo que me depare el destino, pero no quiero tener que volver a verte en mi camino, Adiós Yamatto…- dicho esto desapareció tras la puerta dejando al rubio solo en la pequeña sala-

Matt solo veía su sala vacía, como intentando recordar como había llegado a tal extremo con Mimi, con la mujer que lo cautivo desde el primer momento que la vio, la mujer que amo y que amara por siempre…

-Quizá tengas razón Mimi- dijo Matt pensando en voz alta- y tu lugar nunca fue este, pero no me arrepiento… ojala que encuentres en New York lo que no encontraste a mi lado…- hizo una pausa- perdóname…- una lagrima rodo por su mejilla mientras veía una foto el la cual estaban el y Mimi- perdóname por no ser el novio perfecto, por no estar a tu lado cuando me necesitaste mientras que tu te sacrificabas cuando yo te necesitaba… espero que puedas perdonarme por mentirte… por no decirte ahora cuanto te amo, cuanto te voy a extrañar y cuanto me arrepiento de todas las palabras que te dije… lo siento tanto…-

Mientras afuera del departamento, Mimi se encontraba realmente triste… con la mirada perdida y los ánimos caídos… sin contar con todas las lagrimas que yacían en su rostro… parecía que no tenía vida… y prácticamente era así…

_-¿Por qué tuvo que pasar esto?-_ se decía internamente ella- _¡Dios! ¡¿Por qué?! Si yo lo quería tanto, yo lo amaba… lo amo, pero… no puedo… no puedo quedarme a sufrir como lo he hecho todo este tiempo… realmente fui una tonta al pensar que podría hacerlo cambiar… aunque… lo vi, se que vi amor en su mirada, vi cuando el me decía "te quiero" era sincero… entonces, no entiendo… ¿Qué salió mal?... no importa, total… a el parece no importarle y va a rehacer su vida… y es exactamente lo que yo hare… aunque me duela en el alma no estar con el… y sufra demasiado, tratare de salir adelante…- _con este pensamiento se alejo del departamento camino al aeropuerto pues empezaría una nueva vida sin Matt, a pesar de que eso significara tener que vivir medio vacía-

Matt solo veía como Mimi tomaba un taxi para irse al aeropuerto, ella no mentía… en verdad se iría y comenzaría una nueva vida sin el, sin el amor de su vida, pero no la culpaba… después de todo fue el quien la alejo de su lado para que pudiera ser feliz, como no lo fue con el…

-Como me hubiera gustado no mentirte princesa…- hablaba Matt- y decirte el verdadero motivo por el cual te trate de la peor manera posible, pero se que jamás me lo perdonarías… no ibas a perdonarme si te decía que te aleje de mi lado por que creí que serías feliz sin mi, sin mi manera de vivir… te pude haber dado todos los lujos que pudieras haber deseado, pero se que eso no te haría feliz por que eso no compensaría todo el tiempo que no estaré contigo… si te quedabas a mi lado no iba a tener tiempo para ti, solo te podía entregar mi amor y mi cariño, pero tiempo y dedicación a nuestra relación… eso no ibas a obtener de mi… lo siento, pero era mejor hacerte creer que no te amaba, que ya no eras importante para mi, sufrirás… si, pero se que lo superaras… y que volverás a amar… pero todo el tiempo que perdiste conmigo… nadie te puede devolver eso…-

Se alejo de la ventana y camino lentamente hacia su habitación… solo quería dormir y tratar de olvidar todo, y creer que era una simple pesadilla de la cual iba a despertar… mas sabía que no era así; antes de entrar definitivamente miro por ultima vez la fotografía de Mimi y lloro… lloro como nunca antes lo había hecho…

-Perdóname Mimi…- decía entre lagrimas mientras caía al suelo- perdóname por hacerte sufrir de esta manera mi amor, mi cielo… mi vida… pero…- se levanto y camino hacia la alcoba- es mejor así… es mejor que creas… que todo se acabo…-

Fin…

Holaz a todos!!!

Muchas gracias por tomarse un tiempo y leer mi fic… gracias de verdad…

Espero que les guste esta historia, es mi primer Mimato y espero poder seguir escribiendo mas… claro que depende de si les guste a los demás…

Aclarando así que los personajes de digimon no me pertenecen y no hago esta historia con fines de lucro, solo para divertirme y matar el tiempo… xD…

Muchas gracias a las personas que leyeron mi fic, Dios los bendiga y buena suerte en todo…

Bye!!!

Akuma Sheryl


End file.
